


Fencing Partners

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play, Trans agender Shockwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: listen.  LISTEN.  Dai Atlas canonically fences.  I love that shit.  I eat it for breakfast.  Awhile back I head canoned Shockwave learned to fence foil saber and epee because ~high class~ bot.  Let me have my ship.... if not in IDW than in TFA.As for Shockwave being trans?  Well TFA is the only incarnation he doesn't have boobs.  Clearly he got top surgery.  And since there is a clear gender binary in TFA it's not that large of a leap to go "Shockwave was assigned female at forging".  And he doesn't like it.Also some head canon based off of basically ALL THE LEADERS IN IDW ARE LADIES??? Femme is also a social class that's super high class.  Like born to be leaders class.





	Fencing Partners

Longarm often looked in the mirror and found himself dissatisfied. He was, so he was told, a point one percenter. A golden green spark encased in a dark metal. This spark was unique among sparks, and it grew the protoform into strange ways. The blacksmith that had forged him had managed to create him in such a way that he could extend his limbs. They weren’t elastic, but they were formed of segments that could nest in each other and retract deep into his body, effectively hidden.

There were somethings out of the blacksmith’s control, as they could only encourage traits that were already there to be encouraged. His frame was a warm color, he’d never painted it, somewhere between pink and violet. An amaranth. His chest was large, which he despised, but his face… He was fond of his face. A single crimson eye on matte black. It gave away no emotion, and that was how he liked it.

Unfortunately, the circumstances of his birth labeled him as a femme. Society demanded this was an honor, that he was a she, and that “she” needed to remain as such to retain “her” status.

But Longarm had been off world enough. He had visited aliens with genders in their culture. He was not a “she”. In fact, “he” was not an anything, and it seemed to him that the masses of Cybertron were nothing in particular either. It seemed to him that “he” fit better than “she”, though neither truly fit at all.

He clasped the plating back over his spark before turning away from his sanitation station. He had an appointment with a fencing partner, one he held dear. But it was Pyra Magna waiting for him in the main hall looking stern.

Her arms were crossed as she glared down at the near-minibot. 

“Longarm, you are late. It may be important to maintain appearances, but it is far more important to maintain relations. Dai Atlas is waiting.”

True to her word, Shockwave found the mech in the sparring ring two doors down on the left. The room had flat tan floors with mirrors on each wall as if it were built for dancing. Dai Atlas was focused on his drills when Shockwave arrived. Dai Atlas was a great deal larger than Shockwave, but he was also a very accomplished fencer and an excellent instructor.

He was also one of the few Shockwave trusted.

“I must admit, my friend, even a miner frame like yours can look elegant with a sabre,” Shockwave said as he walked through the door.

“Insults today, Shockwave? Maybe I’ll call you a lady.”

There was a twist of something akin to fear and dread in Shockwave’s guts/

“Now that’s going too far.”

With a quick extension, Shockwave drew his own sabre from the rack.

“I hate sabre – you always have the advantage.”

“Then you simply need to learn to parry better. Use your limbs. Those aren’t restricted in tournament. Use everything you’ve got. Just because your neutral stance is near mini-bot doesn’t mean you have to fight like a minibot.”

“You have no idea how tiring that is.”

“Stop complaining. We’ll build your tolerance together.”

Shockwave moved to the mark on the line to begin their spar. Dai Atlas moved to the other. With a glare from Dai Atlas, Shockwave extended his limbs to be about half his own height taller.

Dai Atlas was always aggressive. He always charged, and Shockwave always had trouble deflecting the blows. His opponent was fast, and despite months of sparring with him, Shockwave still couldn’t predict him. That’s not to say Shockwave was a poor fencer but rather that Dai Atlas was in an entirely different league. 

The blows stung, as always, but Dai Atlas tended to slash. A slash did not bruise, not like a stab, and Shockwave was excellent at hitting with the tip of a blade. 

They continued until Shockwave achieved three blows, but for every blow Shockwave delivered, Dai Atlas landed four. At the end of it Shockwave was tired and bruised. His fans were running to expel the heated air from his systems as he bent over to manually dispel overheated air through inhalation and exhalation.

His companion put a heavy hand on his shoulder before speaking. “Shockwave, I know I’m great, but you’re not bad. Most bots can’t even hit me. Which reminds me… I’m applying to Master Yoketron’s dojo. I’d like to take this beyond a past time.”

“You? A monk? Ha!”

“Cyber-ninja.”

“Right. Mr. Socialite is going to go be a monk. You’ll die from lack of pampering.”

“Not if I get to see you.”

“I have never pampered you a day in my life, and you know it.”

“No but you love me~”

“That’s news to me.”

Shockwave’s antennae laid slightly back to reinforce his deadpan comeback, but Dai Atlas wasn’t discouraged. A large hand wrapped around Shockwave’s waist.

“What do you say we leave for awhile?”

 

“Did I ever tell you I was forged in Tarn?” Shockwave asked as he took Dai Atlas’s hand. They stood in a balcony on a local tourist needle. A place where people from Vos who could not fly were able to get a view of the city like a seeker might. 

“I think so. Yeah. Why?”

“There was only one hotspot in Tarn to produce abnormal helm structured mecha. Most of those forged in my hot spot were put to hard work in mines. I wonder why I was spared.”

“Society would tell you it’s that you have a special spark.”

“I reject that. There is nothing inherently special about me or my spark, and--”

“I know. I know.”

Dai Atlas squeezed his hand.

“But,” he continued, “you’re special to me.”

Shockwave turned to face Dai Atlas, but as he did so, Dai Atlas leaned down to press a kiss to his neck. Shockwave blinked slowly at the attention. So often he refused the touch of those around him. Refused the touch of his Blacksmith and fellows in the university. He was naturally guarded. Suspicion followed him everywhere. People were out to hurt him through taunts and emotionally charged words. The femmes he’d been raised with had been ruthless over mere physical differences. His extending limbs had been teased. His face (or lack there of) had been a source of torment.

But Dai Atlas was different. Dai Atlas’s words were, for the most part, kind. His touches soft (save for sparring). When they’d first met, Dai Atlas had insisted he wasn’t like the other femmes, and when Shockwave had confided he wasn’t truly a femme, not in soul, Dai Atlas had merely smiled. I’m not a femme, and I’m not a mech. I’m just. Me. A mecha of cybertronian origin. Shockwave had confided. That explains it, Dai Atlas had said. And from there they simply were.

Dai Atlas’s free hand wandered down Shockwave’s back. As they were now, they were simply two mecha on a date. There was no pressure of their respective castes. There was no pressure of assigned gender. Shockwave melted forward to lean against Dai Atlas’s chest.

The trip back to Dai Atlas’s temporary apartment was a quiet one. Shockwave held his hand and leaned against him as Dai Atlas fiddled with his key card to unlock the door. The one room apartment was a slight mess but nothing major. Nothing too upsetting to Shockwave’s desire for order. A few cubes haphazardly placed in the sink. Grooming materials along side it. A file brush for Dai Atlas’s dentae. 

There was a bed against the window, and that is where Shockwave made his place. He sauntered away from his companion, hand lingering on Dai Atlas’s back. The larger mecha watched him for a moment before following. Placing a knee on the berth by Shockwave’s thigh, Dai Atlas leaned down to kiss the treads of Shockwave’s shoulder. Shockwave gasped quietly as Dai Atlas’s glossa slipped up and down the indentations before grazing his teeth over the metal coverings.

He kissed Shockwave’s face – first the forehead, then where his mouth would be – as he slowly eased him down on the berth. Dai Atlas straddled him now, one hand supporting him while his other hand lovingly stroked Shockwave’s chest.

One day, Dai Atlas thought, one day I will see this spark. 

He leaned down to kiss Shockwave’s chest plating, and for a brief moment Shockwave was uncomfortable. Dai Atlas was his companion, certainly. He was fond of him. Trusted him. But that? That was asking too much, even with the promise that Dai Atlas could wait.

“No. Not that.” He murmured as he stroked Dai Atlas’s horns. “You know not that.”

“I respect that, but I love you.”

“Then you know you can’t have that.”

With a dejected sigh, Dai Atlas nodded and continued his worship. His hands traced near invisible seams in Shockwave’s forearms before moving to his upper arms all while he continued to kiss Shockwave’s stomach. He stood back up to properly shift Shockwave fully on the bed before returning to his ministrations. Dai Atlas started over with one hand, kissing each knuckle of the three claws before slowly sucking the thumb into his mouth. His companion watched with a heavy lid as he continued the motion to his other fingers.

There was little resistance when Shockwave pulled his hand away to cup Dai Atlas’s cheek. He smiled into the hand before kissing the palm. His own hands ran up and down Shockwave’s forearm, stroking him as if they were some other more sensitive part of him. Shockwave’s free hand reached for Dai Atlas’s panel. He tapped twice for permission, and when Dai Atlas nodded he dug his fingers into the seam to pop it open.

Dai Atlas’s cables were already active. Colored lights and thick energon flowed through thin veins. Shockwave reached for his primary cable, a large heavy thing, and began to stroke it. His thumb traced the plug and the chipping inside it as his two fingers stroked the meat of the cable. Dai Atlas returned the favor by reaching for Shockwave’s panel, fingers gently digging into the seams.

At a gentle yes, Dai Atlas pulled the panel open.

Shockwave’s cables were similar to his limbs. Long black things with teal lights. His port was rimmed with energon lines to make sure it had enough energy for the data transfer. Dai Atlas pulled away from his hand to bend down and kiss Shockwave’s port. A sort of electricity flowed through Shockwave at the gesture. It wasn’t quite what he’d get from an actual cable, but the sensation was absolutely erotic.

“Dai Atlas--” he gasped. “Dai Atlas please...”

Dai Atlas chuckled.

“As you command, my love.”

Shockwave pulled free Dai Atlas’s cable just as Dai Atlas pulled free Shockwave’s primary cable. They weren’t properly in sync, but the attached the cables to each other’s ports at approximately the same time.

He wanted to say he sighed with relief, but in truth Shockwave moaned with need. Dai Atlas leaned as close as he could, their chests touching. They weren’t quite compatible, so the data transfer was imperfect. Snippits of memories drifted through. Shockwave whined as he lived another life – a life where he was forged a miner but adopted to serve a high ranking seeker. Something unheard of. Dai Atlas groaned as he saw, as if through glass, Shockwave’s first memories of him. A handsome grounder with a knack for fencing. His to be teacher, and soon friend.

For the most part the transfer was of energy, and Dai Atlas was ruthless. Shockwave liked ruthless, but it left him voiceless and limp. Small grunts and incomprehensible words fell from his throat as Dai Atlas ground against him, a hand gripping his shoulder almost painfully tight. He was far from unaware – Shockwave was very aware of each pulse in energy, each surge, each time Dai Atlas grabbed his cable and squeezed. 

Shockwave’s overload was as brutal as Dai Atlas’s process to get there. He screamed briefly before it was over taken by static and pulled his lover with him. Dai Atlas sharply inhaled before his arms gave out beneath him. He fell on top of Shockwave but quickly rolled to the side. Overstimulated, Shockwave pulled the cables out of their ports and quickly returned his behind it’s panelling. 

“Be gentle with me, Dai Atlas.”

“I know, Shockwave. I know.”

The washracks were cramped, but Shockwave insisted they bathe before returning to their lives. Dai Atlas returned to his careful motions, gently digging between the dips and seams of Shockwave’s treads, while Shockwave buffed out the scratches. Solvent flowed over them one at a time while the other lathered himself in wait. Both were used to long bathing periods, but this was not the time. 

Shockwave cleaned himself quickly before stepping out to dry.

“Can I walk you home?” Dai Atlas asked as he rinsed the lather.

“It’d be best if you didn’t. The Matron wouldn’t approve.”

And with that, Shockwave stepped into the chill air of the Vosnian night.


End file.
